


【DMC乙女】Drink like a...?【维吉尔×你】【但丁×你】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: 维吉尔×你，但丁×你，你（♀）是但丁的女朋友。并没有帅气的维吉尔，只有喝醉的，一句话总结就是个“喝醉酒的哥哥找茬送自己回家的弟弟女朋友的故事”。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	【DMC乙女】Drink like a...?【维吉尔×你】【但丁×你】

你从没想过维吉尔会喝醉。  
尽管一起喝酒时你曾听但丁提起过维吉尔酒量远不如他，不过你也没当真，只以为但丁是为了炫耀自己的酒量随口一说。说到底，从维吉尔冷静克己的气质看来你根本不认为他像是会醉酒的人，自然便也想象不出他喝醉的场景。  
然而此刻，在你和但丁经常光顾的酒吧大厅里，这位向来以严肃冷酷著称的剑士正坐在门口附近的座位上，双手握住阎魔刀抵在膝间，脑袋低垂靠着刀柄。要不是面前桌子上放着空酒杯，你也许会相信这人只是选了个不合时宜的地方来冥想。  
“所以是因为但丁说了不来，你们只能联系我？”  
“是的，就像刚刚在电话里跟您解释过的那样，我们给但丁先生打过电话，可他说自己正忙着，没时间管他哥在外面喝成什么样。”  
面熟的服务生向你点点头，一脸歉意也掩盖不住为难的神色。你摆摆手示意她别那么在意，毕竟接到电话时你刚好就在附近。  
“他也就是说说，一会儿就会过来的。”  
“话是这么说，”服务生欲言又止地向维吉尔的方向偷偷投去一瞥，像是怕跟他对上眼，“可维吉尔先生已经影响到了其他客人……”  
这话不假，借着刚刚跟服务生交谈的机会你观察了一下喝醉的维吉尔，他虽然已经醉得摇摇晃晃，但当有人经过桌前时还是会抬起头盯着对方，你看到不少人都因为他突如其来的瞪视吓了一跳，不知道的也许会以为他是来找人讨债的。  
“也是，”虽然你打心底里不想把照顾醉汉的活揽到自己身上，但考虑到在场也没有第二个人敢上去招惹他，再加上不忍心让旁边的服务生继续为难下去，最终还是答应下来，“这人交给我吧，麻烦你去帮我打辆车，再帮我拿个袋子。”  
服务生像是看到救星似地连说了两句“谢谢您”就跑向了门外，你走到维吉尔桌前，屈起食指在桌上敲了敲。不出所料，就像是对刚刚所有路过桌前的人那样，他也猛地抬起头瞪向了你，在酒精的作用下他的目光比平时混沌了少许，但也足以使人心生畏惧。  
“能认出我来吗？”你用手在他面前晃了晃，怕他反应激烈也没敢离得太近，“认不出也没关系，知道我要把你送回家就行。”  
“……”  
维吉尔盯着你，似乎是在努力动用被酒精麻痹的思维理解你的话，半晌，就在你以为他要再次打起盹来时他却突然起身把你吓了一跳，接着他摇摇晃晃地向你迈了一步，腿又撞在桌脚上差点被绊倒，你赶紧上前两步扶住他。他身上没多少酒味，这让你确信了但丁所言不虚。  
在多年的战斗中锤打出来的身体肌肉紧实，自然也有着相当的重量，这使得你费了一番工夫才把维吉尔的右臂搭到自己的肩上。你舒了口气，庆幸他没做什么给你增加难度的反抗，又伸手想要去接他手上的阎魔刀，却被他甩来手不想交给你，你见状便也不再强求，只希望他能拿紧一点别掉在半路。毕竟你现在光是确保自己不被他压倒就已经倾尽全力，还得扶着他往门口挪动，根本没有余力去夺他的刀。  
走出大门，刚刚服务生跑过来想要帮把手，却又被维吉尔的眼神劝退，只能用半是同情半是歉意的目光默默注视着你把维吉尔架到出租车后排。  
“一会儿但丁来了记得跟他说一声。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”  
交代完这些，你向对你鞠躬的服务员挥挥手，从另一边的车门上了车。  
也许是在上车时被维吉尔瞪了一眼，一路上司机并不怎么敢往后排看，但你注意到他不时就会瞥两眼后视镜，似乎是担心被吐在车上。说实话你也担心，因此从上车开始就把服务生准备的纸袋拿在手里随时准备着。所幸维吉尔只是一直抱着刀把头靠在你右肩，除了怀中的刀柄不时会撞到你外没造成更大的困扰。  
下车时维吉尔依旧醉得不省人事，你也不打算等不知何时才会到来的但丁，便借着扶手支撑着他一步一踉跄地爬上了楼梯，好不容易才来到公寓门口。  
你瞥了眼维吉尔，确信以他现在地状态根本问不出钥匙在哪，只好直接伸手去翻他口袋。却没想到刚把手伸进他大衣内兜就被抓住了手腕，还没等你反应过来整个人就已经失去了平衡。你反射性地闭上眼，摔落地面带来的冲击感却远不如想象中的大，你战战兢兢地睁开眼，果然发现是因为维吉尔拽住了你的领口。  
“呃你冷静点，我就是想找钥匙，不是想偷你东西。”  
“你怎么在这？”  
虽然刚才因为酒吧的灯光没能看清，但此刻在极近距离下你能清楚地看到维吉尔脸颊上泛着不自然的潮红，迷离恍惚的浅蓝色双目盯着你，似乎刚刚辨认出你是谁。  
“你喝醉了，我得送你回家。”  
“你不会在这。”  
你本以为他多少酒醒了一点，他却又前言不搭后语地咕哝了一声，摇头的同时脸上还掺杂着困惑与苦闷，让你有点苦笑不得。  
“我不在这？那你是在做梦？”  
“是梦？这是梦、那……”  
说着维吉尔的身体整个覆了上来，他抱着你，脑袋埋在你肩上，还不时低声喃喃着一些模糊不清的语句。突如其来的举动让你大脑一时宕机，所幸背后地板冷硬的触感立刻又把你的思维拉回现实。  
“等等等等，这可不是梦！实在不信你让我捏你一把看看疼不疼？”  
事实上话没说完你就已经用没被抓住的那只手抡起拳锤向了他，毕竟紧急情况下也不需要什么先礼后兵。然而维吉尔并没有多大反应，你怀疑以自己的力气刚刚那一拳相当于是在给他捶背，又卯足力气试了试想把他推开，但显然在无法逆转的体格差异下你的努力不过是螳臂当车。  
你叹口气，不再做什么无谓的挣扎，只希望别有邻居路过产生什么不必要的误解，反正目前看来他只是抱着你在耳边嘟哝些有的没的，只要没有进一步的动作你也就任他去了。于是场面就成了你被维吉尔抱着躺在地上，盯着走廊的天花板，听着维吉尔断断续续地从过去说到现在，还不时伸手拍拍他的背，顺便说点什么安慰安慰他。  
“尼禄……总是喜欢管些与他无关的事……”  
“好好，现在我不是在这里嘛，下次我去帮你跟尼禄说。”  
一番话听下来你似乎也不是不能理解维吉尔的烦闷，虽然你很想说其中有不少都是他自找的，毕竟以他动不动就说人愚蠢的交流能力来看产生矛盾也在所难免。但想到他人生的大部分时间都缺乏跟人，更别说还是家人之间的沟通，你还是决定等他酒醒后尽可能帮帮他，当然，得等到你发泄完自己被他牵连进来的不满之后。  
也许是终于听进去了你的安慰，维吉尔停下话头望着你，你很难看出他眼中到底蕴含了怎样的情绪。  
“如果先遇到你的是我，如果你不是但丁的……也许我就可以……”  
“……这又不是什么先来后到的事，你要真想跟但丁抢我也不拦着你，不过你至少先学会好好把自己想说的说出来吧。”  
“哈，你倒是很会说……”  
“还有，虽然已经晚了，不过我建议你现在还是少说两句，不然等酒醒了后悔也来不及。”  
“……只是个梦还要说些有的没的，愚蠢至极……”  
“那还真是抱歉。”  
维吉尔说完这些便陷入了沉默，你本以为他是对你的建议心有不满，等到耳边传来均匀的呼吸声才发现他是睡着了。虽然非常不合时宜，但不得不说你是真的佩服他在这种情况下都能睡着的适应力。你没再试图起身，因为除了维吉尔的呼吸声外还有一阵急促又熟悉的脚步声由远及近传入你的耳中。  
“你没事吧？！”  
听到但丁声音的同时你感觉到身上骤然轻了不少，你撑起上身，看着但丁提着维吉尔的后领把他丢到一旁又马上回到你身边把你扶了起来。  
“我挺好的，就是躺得背疼”  
但丁面色紧张地仔细打量了你两遍，又回头看了一眼维吉尔，脸上的表情还未释然。  
“他没对你做什么吧？”  
“没，我只是给他当了半天树洞。”  
你看到但丁明显因你的回答松了口气，他挠挠头转过身，把手抱在胸前审视着被他甩到一旁的维吉尔，脸上少见地出现一丝懊恼。  
“看来这蠢蛋老哥从来不能让人省心。”  
“你不是都已经习惯了？”  
“可我没想让你也习惯。”  
“没关系，我也差不多习惯了。说真的，我感觉下次还是该找个机会好好跟他聊聊，总好过再憋得他一个人出去喝闷酒。”  
“……听上去你们倒像是加深了感情？”  
但丁抱着胳膊，语气中透出明显的不快，就差把吃醋写在脸上了，不过他这幅样子反倒是让你开心了不少。  
“我是，维吉尔就说不定了，等他酒醒了恐怕两周以内都不会出现在我面前。”  
“听上去对我来说倒是件好事。”  
你不置可否地耸了耸肩，开始拍打衣服上的灰尘。  
“对了，门钥匙在他大衣内兜里。”  
“谢谢提醒，不过我暂时用不着。”  
“？”  
你抬头望去，却发现但丁正拽着维吉尔的后领像是拖沙袋似地把他拖下楼梯。  
“等等，你干什么去？”  
“别担心亲爱的，我就是送他去醒醒酒。”  
“去哪？”  
“河里。”  
“那不行，我费了好大力气才把他拖到门口来，有事也得等明天他酒醒了再说。”  
“好吧，”但丁叹了口气，摊开手耸了耸肩，“就听你的吧。”  
你不知道他是不是故意的，但你确信你在他松开维吉尔衣领后听到了脑壳跟地板亲密接触的撞击声。  
你也不知道那天之后维吉尔那边发生了什么，但他接下来两周的确都没出现在你面前。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果找钥匙时维吉尔没有反应过度把人摁倒，那等到进了家门也许就又是另一个故事了。


End file.
